15th_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Armor
Various pieces of armor from the 15th realm of secrets. Helmets Berini Helmets Early design This early helmet design is made of cast bronze. It lasted many centuries, but it slowly evolved as time passed and became more and more ornate in the process. Early iron helmet This helmet appeared in the early to mid 1st century B.B and became prominent in the beginning of the first century A.B. It features a less ornate design than the late bronze models, but is more protective. One of it's features is the nasal bar. Late 1st century A.B This design is very revolutionary. It features a few things that it's precursors lacked: - The cheekpieces cover the face in a similar fashion to the real-world Corinthian Helmet but with a wider slit at the front. This gives more protection but doesn't restrict breathing like an enclosed helmet. - There is a neck plate that protects the back of the neck from things like raking cuts. - There are cut-outs for the ears which allow the soldiers to hear their commanders more clearly be more perceptive on the battlefield. This feature helped units move more cohesively. - On the top of the helmet is a crest made of dyed horsehair which is colour-coded according to the different army units. This helped sodiers recognize their units and stay together. The last two features had key roles in turning the Berini military into an absolute war machine. Berlintinian design This design was developed during Berlintini I's great war of coalition and it vastly outclassed it's precursors by quality of material (from mild steel helmets with lots of slag that weren't heat treated to helmets made of pretty pure carbon steel that was heat treated. A technology from the East Hu-Bali) and in design.It's new features include: - Crucible steel that was heat cycled and heat treated. - A thicker frontal part that provides more protection. - The cheek pieces angle out in the back. This protects the ears and head from blows coming the front and from the side without causing much detriment to hearing. This beautiful design was very good and lasted quite a few centuries in a good place in the arms race. Other Helmets Palii Helmet This well designed helmet stayed in use for many centuries. It's enclosed shape is optimized for use in a phalanx formation (you never want to face the Palii phalanx because your shields will be useless and the sheer strength of the phalangitaes will allow them to thrust their pikes through sheilds and light-medium armor) and designed to fit a manderthal's head (the Palii are an ethnic group of manderthals). Different individuals had differently decorated helmets. Mankan Helmet This is a reinforced helmet which provides good protection and excellent visibility. It's amazing if you're a crossbowman or a bowman because of this. Photos These are some examples of armor. Some of these photos are scans of drawings I didn't finnish drawing or coloring in yet so they will be replaced in the future. Gurbazi halbardier 4.jpeg|Gurbazi poleaxe wielder.The shield isn't actually held in hand, but it is strapped to the arm and supported by the shoulder strap. The hand to which the shield is strapped to is holding the other end of the poleaxe. Berini Equipment 1.jpeg|Berini infantry armor from the 2nd century A.B. A cloth tunic, mail tunic, linothorax, helmet, greaves, shoes and shield. Auruckshuckan Equipment 1.jpeg Armoured Soldiers1.1.jpg|Right: Shubanese infantry soldier who lost his main weapon and pulled out his backup weapon (=sword). Left: Berini infantry soldier who threw his javelins, lost his spear, broke formation and pulled out his anti-armor weapon (=axepick). I forgot to draw the interaction between them. This version is almost completely colored.